


~Like Sunshine, Like You~

by ChocolateLuv



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Love, M/M, Rain, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateLuv/pseuds/ChocolateLuv
Summary: Kaoru walks out of the shopping district, and suddenly it started raining. He forgot his umbrella, but luckily there was someone there to protect him from the rain...
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	~Like Sunshine, Like You~

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi, Wendy is back with another soft ReiKao fic again! Please enjoy~♡(ӦｖӦ｡)

Clink~♪

A chime of doorbells twinkled through the air with the winds brushing by immediately as the door swung opened. 

Footsteps rang off from the floor while the young boy exited a fashion store. With a sound of a click, the door behind him automatically closed by itself when he took the way out. 

Immediately, Kaoru shivered as a cold breeze rushed past his body, wrapping his arms around himself. He knew he should have worn an extra layer of clothing instead of just a sweater and a cotton jacket on the outside.

The autumn leaves gradually danced from the tree to the ground with each second of the winter season coming sooner and sooner. The sky that seemed so bright this morning was no longer in its original azure shade. Instead, the sun was already shadowed away by a cloak of gray; dark, heavy clouds leaked over the atmosphere. Bad weather today, perhaps~? With one shopping bag on his shoulder, Kaoru decided it was best to return home quicker. The thought of being back in his dorm with the heater on instead of being out in the cold soothed him a lot.

Red foliages fell below his feet one after another as the boy walked down the street. The trees that were once covered with so much green and life seemed to have long balded away. The town that's supposed to always be lively and bustling with people seemed rather pale today, giving off a rather distant and still aura. 

Kaoru quietly walked alone before stopping to glance up at a tree next to the sidewalk. Those crimson leaves… So bold and vivid. It, somehow, reminded him of a certain person's eyes. Such a deep red in color… Kaoru dazed off carelessly until he felt a drop of water dripped onto his nose. He finally snapped out of his thoughts when the boy realized something wet was falling down above the sky.

It was raining.

Not good~, Kaoru frowned. He blamed himself for forgetting to check the weather forecast before he went out this morning. Of course, there was no way that he remembered to bring an umbrella with him either. How could he be so stupid…? Kaoru pondered. Should he go seek for a place to hide in during the meantime until the rain stops, or should he just run as fast as he can to the Starmony Dormitory before the precipitation gets any stronger?

Rain slowly sprinkled onto him. His body trembled a little as the rain in winter was exceptionally cold. It almost seemed like sleet or snow, and the wind blowing by made the weather even more freezing. Kaoru couldn't help but hug himself for some little warmth, not having any time to think about anything. 

The downpour became even stronger in an instant. Pitter-patter enveloped the entire street with the rain suddenly hitting the ground, violently. Everyone from the shopping district all began to hurry, trying to seek shelter right away. Kaoru, too, thought that he should just dash home briskly, getting ready to take off. 

He took in a deep breath. The boy held his hands up above his head as a miny shield from getting wet…

And suddenly, the rain stopped. 

Kaoru looked down at the reflection bouncing off the puddle from the ground. He could tell that there was now another person next to him; judging from the silhouette, he guessed it was a figure of a young man. Kaoru, somehow, felt like it was someone familiar he knew. Someone he really wished to see right now. 

Kaoru looked up.

There, in the middle of the rain, was a tall boy standing beside him. He had long, black hair that curled inwards at the end of his shoulder. Holding a violet umbrella on top of Kaoru's head, this gentleman owns the beauty that could withstand any coldness; his pale face was as stunning as a rose blossoming on a wintery day with the most gorgeous red eyes ever.

"Rei-kun...?"

Rei doesn't speak, only to smile back at the blonde. He leaned in closer to Kaoru, holding the parasol up over his partner's head. "Kaoru-kun," the name came rolling off Rei's tongue softly. "You'll catch a cold standing out in the rain for too long.

"Sorry sorry~," Kaoru replied back, laughing at himself.

Rei heaved out a small sigh; he couldn't help but think how cute Kaoru was as always. Rei put up the umbrella above both of them, shielding himself and Kaoru from the raindrops. They walked in silence for a while, simply enjoying the sounds of rain tapping by every surface. Only the rhythms of water droplets took over the silent, still atmosphere between them. 

Slowly, Kaoru would hold his hands up to try and blow some warm air into his palms, attempting to make his body somewhat cozier, or at least his hands. The boy shivered to himself, but before he knew it, Rei had already wrapped his scarf around Kaoru's neck instead.

Kaoru puffed out a foggy breath; he watched Rei tucking in the muffler up his face. The vampire brushed a hand through Kaoru's red cheeks as one could only tell that they were freezing, and Kaoru responded back with a laugh.

"What were you doing here today, Kaoru-kun…?"Rei cupped his cheeks, squeezing it to try to make his partner feel warmer.

"I wanted to go shopping~," Kaoru giggled at Rei for soothing his cheeks out like that.

The blonde then tried to fumble through the small bag that he was holding onto the whole time. He held up an item for Rei to see, "Here, I bought you this~."

A very cute bat keychain dangled around Kaoru's fingers. It had the same eye colors as Rei which Kaoru found adorable. "It reminded me of you~."

Rei chuckled as Kaoru placed the mini keychain in his hands. He never imagined Kaoru would think of him as such a cute creature. Well, the bat does signify Rei a lot indeed though. "Me~? Aren't I supposed to be the Demon King in everyone's eyes, Kaoru-kun?"

"Mm, not to me~, Rei-kun is a cute grandpa in my eyes~," Kaoru poked his cheeks. The blonde dug into his bag again before pulling out a fox keychain this time, "Look, we're matching~!"

The vampire's eyes glistened up at that as his expression immediately wrinkled into a lovely, big smile, "Really really Kaoru-kun, you really are special~." Rei couldn't help but simply hug his partner for being so cute like this.

"Don't steal my catchphrase, please, Rei-kun~," Kaoru teased, twirling around with his feet. 

They looked at each other in the eyes before laughing together in the open rain. Rei then took a step forward, offering a hand out to Kaoru.

"Shall we go~?"

Kaoru stared at Rei, pondering for a second before answering, "To where?"

"Home."

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat just like that as his feelings fluttered around. Home… The thought of just hearing that word coming out of Rei's lips makes Kaoru so happy. To Kaoru, it really didn't matter where he's going as long as he's with Rei. To think that he would have a home where he is loved and wanted was the greatest wish in his life. The blonde immediately nodded, his face blushed up into a cheerful beam, accepting Rei's hand. The vampire stood there stunned for a moment; Rei could have sworn he saw the sun coming out when Kaoru smiled. Kaoru may just be the greatest radiance and sunshine in the world himself.

Rei carefully squeezed Kaoru's hand in return, pulling him in close.

The blonde snuggled up his head on Rei's shoulder, leaning into him. Truly, when he's with Rei, he feels the most comfortable and blessed.

After a while, the rain completely stopped. The awful downpour earlier was now replaced by a huge rainbow in front of Rei and Kaoru's view. Everything just seemed so beautifully reflected off the water, with the dew adorning the earth. The sun that was gradually reappearing cast their faces with a touch of gold; their smile perfected into a radiance. Nothing matters anymore as long as they have each other by their side, where they belong forever.

And to Kaoru, Rei was even warmer than the heater in his room...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~! ReiKao is such a soft ship~ My Instagram is @wendy_cheers if you want to talk about Enstars with me~!( ◜‿◝ )♡


End file.
